


desire

by wonderwall_mp4



Series: lucifer [7]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Desire, Drabble, F/F, Realizing Feelings, its not smut, lowercase intended, mazeve, mazieve, meve - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:21:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23554483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderwall_mp4/pseuds/wonderwall_mp4
Summary: maze’s trade consisted of two things: passion and violence, and sex happened to be both.
Relationships: Eve/Mazikeen (Lucifer TV)
Series: lucifer [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1487516
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	desire

maze was used to desire. she knew that look in the eyes of the people she passed, the people she served at the bar, the people she seduced and plied, the carnal instinct she inspired and the quick flicker of a gaze downwards to the leather and cloth covering what they wanted in their bones. she knew the feeling not only from other people, but from herself- a predator stalking her prey, a wink here, a hooded glance there, a tongue ghosting across her lips like catching flies with honey. maze’s trade consisted of two things: passion and violence, and sex happened to be both. therefore, she was the expert.

nowadays, maze was feeling something different. when she looked at eve, sweet, excitable eve, there was desire, sure; the urge to press her against a wall and make the beautiful woman want her so bad that she’d do anything. the need to make her flush, to make her squirm. that was nothing new. it just meant eve was attractive. hell, she felt the same way with most of the people she was friends with. sex never meant anything to her, it was just a hobby, a pastime, something she liked to do. but instead of simply desire and nothing more, there was something deeper. 

when they talked over drinks, maze’s eyes would wander her face, taking in the angles and curves. she had met some beautiful humans, but eve was next-level gorgeous. she had a crooked smile that made you feel like your heart was glowing, and a kind, open face that made her impossible to hate. if a curl of hair fell across her cheek, maze would have the sudden urge to tuck in tenderly behind her ear, to let her hand linger there. eve was a masterpiece, a modern venus de milo, and maze understood why humans had to put up signs next to their art that said “do not touch”. 

sometimes, she wanted eve to kiss her, and it was like she didn’t even care if it didn’t lead to sex, like just kissing her would be enough- how ridiculous was that?

maze knew she desired eve, and she had made her peace with that. but these strange things made her uneasy. maze had never felt insecure about herself, she knew she was attractive and that made her confident. but around eve, she found herself constantly making sure her hair wasn’t a mess, that there was nothing in her teeth, that her corset was making her boobs look the best they possibly could. she was sure eve didn’t care, but what if she did? she wasn’t sure why that bothered her so much.

she had talked to linda about it, and linda had laughed at first, not realizing maze was serious. but when she did, she placed a calming hand on maze’s shoulder and looked her directly in the eyes. “you like her, maze.”

“yeah, linda. i know i like her. she’s cool. we hang out all the time,” maze had responded.

then linda said something that made her feel like she’d been stabbed. “no, maze. you  _ like _ her.” 

maze couldn’t stop thinking about eve. she wanted to kiss her, to hold her, to protect her and make her laugh.

but  _ like _ ? as in  _ love _ ? that was a stretch.

maze thought she would just stick to desire. 

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: transmazikeen  
> twitter: rulivya  
> instagram: evechloes


End file.
